One Week by Bare Naked Ladies (Duo Maxwell style)
by Chibi Alexia
Summary: This one is HY+DM but there aint no really gay stuff in it, so it's ok to read! It's the changed lryics to One Week by Bare Naked Ladies. Plz Review!!!!
1. One Week by Bare Naked Ladies

__

This is my little song, the same tune as **One Week by Bare Naked Ladies**. 

It's from Duo Maxwell to Heero Yuy

It's been one week since you looked at me

Cocked your head to the side and said I'm angry.

Five days since you glared at me

Saying finish the missions come back and see me

Three days since the living room

I realized it's all my fault but couldn't tell you

Yesterday I'd forgiven you

But still be two days till you say you're sorry

Hold it now and watch the gundam

As I make you stop, think

You'll think you're looking at Scytheman

I summon Death to the Beth, Although I like the Sigmana

I like sushi 'cause it's never touched a frying pan

Hot like wasabe when I bust Quy

Big like Heero Yuy

Because I'm all about value

Trieze Kruinanda got the mad hits

You try to match wits

Gonna make a break and take a fake

I'd like a stinkin' achin' shake

I like vanilla; it's the finest of the flavors

Gotta see the show, cause then you'll know

The vertigo is gonna grow

Cause it's so dangerous, you'll have to sign a waiver

How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad

Trying not smile though I feel bad

I'm the kinda guy who laughs at a funeral

Can't understand what I mean?

Well, you soon will

I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve

I have a history off my shirt

It's been one week since you looked at me

Pointed you gun at me and said you're crazy

Five days since you tackled me

I've still rug burns on both my knees.

It's been three days since the afternoon you realized it's not my fault not a moment too soon

Yesterday you'd forgiven me 

And now I sit back and wait till you say you're sorry

Chickity China the Chinese chicken

Relena Peacecraft's brain never stops tickin

Watching G-wing with no lights on, we're dans la maison

I hope the science man's in this one

Like Sally Po I'm getting Frantic

Like Une I'm Tantric

Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy

Like Catatonia I make mad films

Okay I don't make films

But if I did they'd have a samurai 

Gonna get a set of better clubs

Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs so my irons aren't always flying off the back-swing

Gotta get in tun with Dragon Ball

Cause that cartoon got the boom anime dudes that make me think wrong thing

How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad

Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad

I'm the kinda guy who laughs at a funeral

Can't under stand what I mean? You soon will

I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve

I have a history of losing my shirt

It's been one week since you looked at me

Dropped your gun to your sides and I'm sorry

Five days since I laughed at you, and you said you did just what I thought you where gonna do

Three days since the living room

We realized we're both to blame, but what could we do?

Yesterday you just smiled at me

Cause it'll still be two-day's till we say we're sorry

It still be two days till we say we're sorry

It still be two days till we say we're sorry

Birchmount Stadium, home of the Robbie

__

Pretty bad huh? I was realla bored so I wrote this… a litta too long too… O well! If you liked it sned in a review and read my other stories!! 


	2. It Wasn't Me by Shaggy

__

This is da changed lyrics of It Wasn't Me by Shaggy, and yes… I know there is a lot of song involving the G-wing pilots and this song

Quatre: Yo man

Heero: Yo 

Quatre: Open up man

Heero: What do you want man?

Quatre: My Trowa just caught me

Heero: You let him catch you? 

Quatre: I don't know how I let this happen

Heero: With who? 

Quatre: The Duo next door, you know?

Heero: Man... 

Quatre: I don't know what to do

Heero: Say it wasn't you 

Quatre: Alright

Honey came in and he caught me red-handed

Creeping with the Duo next door

Picture this we were both butt-naked

Banging on the gundam door

How could I forget 

That I had given him an extra key 

All this time he was standing there 

He never took her eyes off me

How you can grant the Trowa access to your villa 

Trespasser and a witness while you cling on your pillow 

You better watch your back before he turn amnesia 

Best for you and the situation not to call the beaner 

To be a true player you have to know how to play 

If he say you're not, convince he say you're straight 

Never admit to a word when he say makes a claim 

And you tell him baby, no way 

But he caught me on the wing zero (It wasn't me) 

Saw me banging on the death scythe (It wasn't me) 

I even had him in the shower (It wasn't me) 

He even caught me on camera (It wasn't me) 

He saw the marks on my shoulder (It wasn't me) 

Heard the words that I told him (It wasn't me) 

Heard the screams getting louder (It wasn't me) 

He stayed until it was over

Honey came in and she caught me red-handed

Creeping with the Duo next door 

Picture this we were both butt-naked 

Banging on the Sandrock door

How could I forget 

That I had given him an extra gundam 

All this time he was standing there 

He never took his eyes off me 

I had tried to keep him from what he was about to see 

Why should he believe me when I told him it wasn't me

Make sure he knows it's not you and lead him on 

Da right prefix whenever you should see him make da giggolo flex 

As funny as it be by you, it not that complex Seein' is believin' so you better change your specs 

You know he not gonna be worrying bout things from the past 

Hardly recollecting and then he'll go to noontime mass 

Your answer: go over there but if he pack a gun 

You know you better run fast 

But he caught me on the counter (It wasn't me) 

Saw me banging on the battle field (It wasn't me) 

I even had him in the shower (It wasn't me) 

He even caught me on camera (It wasn't me) 

He saw the marks on my shoulder (It wasn't me) 

Heard the words that I told him (It wasn't me) 

Heard the screams getting louder (It wasn't me) 

He stayed until it was over 

Honey came in and he caught me red-handed 

Creeping with the Duo next door 

Picture this we were both butt-naked 

Banging on the Leo Door 

How could I forget 

That there was another war going on

All this time he was standing there 

He never took his eyes off me

How could I forget 

That I had given him an extra gundam

All this time he was standing there 

He never took her eyes off me 

Gonna tell him that I'm sorry for the pain that I've caused 

I've been listenin' to your reasonin' 

It makes no sense at all 

We should tell him that I'm sorry for the pain that I've caused 

You may think that you're a player 

But you're completely lost 

Honey came in and he caught me red-handed 

Creeping with the Duo next door 

Picture this we were both butt-naked 

Banging on the hotel floor

How could I forget 

That I had given him an extra key 

All this time he was standing there 

He never took her eyes off me 

__

Heero: So where you really sleeping with Duo, man? 

Quatre: Ya, man

Heero: DAMNIT! FUCK YOU! DUO'S MINE! **Heero pulls out a gun**

Quatre: AH! Man, YOUR CRAZY!

Heero: **shoots Quatre but misses** DAMNIT! **Quatre runs away really fast**

Heero: DUO! GET THE HELL OVER HERE!

Duo: **Duo walks over** Hiya Heero! …Um, why are you pointing a gun at me?

Heero: You where sleeping with Quatre!

Duo: AH! No! That wasn't me, man!

Heero: …

Duo: …

Heero: Yeah, ok **Walks into the house with Duo**

Pretty Bad huh? Well, if ya liked it send some reviews and read mah other song, One Week by Bare Naked Ladies 


	3. My Angel by Shaggy

I could change the lyric's for My Angel by Shaggy (was HARD) It didn't need changing besides all the 'Girl' words get turned into 'Boy' ^_^; **sweatdrop** don't kill me, I TRIED I swear! So here it is!

PS: **Thank You All For Reviewing mah other ones! Luv U All!!! **

__

My Angel by Shaggy! ((Heero to Duo))

This is what Heero is thinking in his mind… he's just too shy tell Duo 

Boy, you're my angel, you're my darling angel   
  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby   
  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel   
  
Boy, you're my friend when I'm in need, baby   
  
  
Life is one war party when you're still young   
  
But who's gonna have your back when it's all done   
  
It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun   
  
Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run   
  
Looking back Shorty always mention   
  
Said me not giving him much attention   
  
He was there through my incarceration   
  
I wanna show the nation my appreciation   
  
  
Boy, you're my angel, you're my darling angel   
  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby   
  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel   
  
Boy, you're my friend when I'm in need, baby   
  
  
You're a king and so you should be treated   
  
Though you never get the lovin' that you needed   
  
Could have left, but I called and you heeded   
  
Takin' a beatin', mission completed   
  
Mama said that I and I dissed the program   
  
Not the type to mess around with his emotion   
  
But the feeling that I have for you is so strong   
  
Been together so long and this could never be wrong   
  
  
Boy, you're my angel, you're my darling angel   
  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby   
  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel   
  
Boy, you're my friend when I'm in need, baby   
  
  
Uh, uh   
  
Boy, in spite of my behavior, said I'm your savior   
  
(You must be sent from up above)   
  
And you appear to me so tender, say boy I surrender   
  
(Thanks for giving me your love)   
  
  
Boy, in spite of my behavior, well, you are my savior   
  
(You must be sent from up above)   
  
And you appear to me so tender, well, boy I surrender   
  
(Said thanks for giving me your love)   
  
  
Now life is one war party when you're still young   
  
And who's gonna have your back when it's all done   
  
It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun   
  
Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run   
  
Looking back Shorty always mention   
  
Said me not giving him much attention   
  
He was there through my incarceration   
  
I wanna show the nation my appreciation   
  
  
Boy, you're my angel, you're my darling angel   
  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby   
  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel   
  
Boy, you're my friend when I'm in need, baby   
  
  
Boy, you're my angel, you're my darling angel   
  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby   
  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel   
  
Boy, you're my friend when I'm in need, baby 

Authors Note: This one really SUCKS! I couldn't change anything AND the song didn't have any words in it, same thing over and over again… I'm gonna make another one tho, I need a song… if ya review write a suggestion, PLEASE!!! 


	4. You Make me by Pink

Here's another one… this is Relena to Heero… shame on Relena, Duo is Heero's!! 

Authors Note: I hate this one…

**__**

You Make Me Sick by Pink 

They make me sick  
I know I feel you  
That's why we got to stick together   
Yep, yep, yep  
*laughs  
I know it!  
  
You make sick  
I want you and I'm hatin' it  
Got me lit like a candlestick  
Get too hot when you touch the tip  
I'm feeling it, I gotta get a grip on this  
Driving me crazy baby don't you quit  
Can't get enought of it  
You got me going again  
Baby you got me going again  
You make sick  
  
I was on my way home on the spaceway  
In the sky was a mobil O' the stary  
It was gettin' kind of close, kind of scary  
Guess it had a little too much Hennesy  
I told me that it wasn't a meteor   
With me up on the beach to the condo  
Told me it would keep it all on the low-low  
But I found him and I don't really know though  
  
He got secrets to me  
He started getting deep  
He had me in a zero  
When he started to show me things  
I never saw before  
Baby was smooth but I knew it was game  
Helluva a cool but you man had the same  
The way he licked his lips  
And touched my hips I knew that he was slick  
  
You make sick  
I want you and I'm hatin' it  
Got me lit like a candlestick  
Get too hot when you touch the tip  
I'm feeling it, I gotta get a grip on this  
Driving me crazy baby don't you quit  
Can't get enought of it  
You got me going again  
Baby you got me going again  
You make sick  
  
  
So hot in my six now  
So hot, had to roll all the windows down  
Isley got me thinking 'bout them sheets now  
Wondering should I really take it there now?  
He told me you would make me kill you  
But thinking how many times have I heard this  
Got him feeling but I'm not even nervous   
  
I felt my knees get weak  
But he wasn't calling me  
Just couldn't take the heat  
Anyway it was two or three  
I had to get out the streets  
Baby was cool but I knew it was game  
He was too smooth to be screaming my name ((y the hell would he be calling your name, Relena? Way too smooth))  
And even though we made the best of it  
I still told him this  
  
You make sick  
I want you and I'm hatin' it  
Got me lit like a candlestick  
Get too hot when you touch the tip  
I'm feeling it, I gotta get a grip on this  
Driving me crazy baby don't you quit  
Can't get enought of it  
You got me going again  
Baby you got me going again  
You make sick  
  
  
Hmm...yeah  
  
You make sick  
I want you and I'm hatin' it  
Got me lit like a candlestick  
Get too hot when you touch the tip  
I'm feeling it, I gotta get a grip on this  
Driving me crazy baby don't you quit  
Can't get enought of it  
You got me going again  
Baby you got me going again  
You make sick

  
  
I want you and I'm hatin' it  
Got me lit like a candlestick  
Get too hot when you touch the tip  
I'm feeling it, I gotta get a grip on this  
Driving me crazy baby don't you quit  
Can't get enought of it  
You got me going again  
Baby you got me going again  
You make sick  
  
  
I want you and I hate it  
Hot when you touch the tip  
I'm feeling it  
I gotta get a grip of this  
Driving me crazy baby don't you quit  
Can't no, no, no, no  
Oh, you make sick  
I want you and I'm hating it

Relena: **Hearts in eyes** Heero come back and kill me...

Chibi Alexia: **waves her hand in front of Relena's face**

Relena: **stares off into the distance** Heero…

Chibi Alexia: … rrrighttt…   
  
  
  
  



End file.
